girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Swartzwalders/Mad
Connection to Dr. Vapnoople In the game The Works, two cards depict bears. One depicts the Barenkönig, the king of the bears, and the other depicts the Swartzwalders, and portrays a group of bears standing upright and holding weapons. As Dr. Vapnoople created Krosp to be the king of the cats, but this failed because the other cats were still mere animals, who would not coherently carry out his commands, and as he was making teddy bears in his sad condition and hiding them from the Baron, that he could have gone on, after Krosp, to create both an intelligent king of the bears, and an army of intelligent bears to be his followers, and that this attempt to raise an army against the Baron was his crime, is entirely possible. Additional points in favor of this theory: the bears' Master is 1. someone who has been on Castle Wulfenbach and 2. been near Dimo's hat. That would seem to narrow it down to either Krosp or Agatha. Also, that crown that Konig has on a chain around his neck sure looks Krosp-sized. Counter-arguments The evidence connecting Dr. Dimitri Vapnoople to the Swartzwalders is entirely circumstantial at this point. There could be reason, later in the plot, when (and, indeed, if) the Barenkönig and the Swartzwalders appear to make them the creation of another Spark, but this possibility is distinctly suggested. Even if Dr. Dim was somehow connected to the Swartzwalders (Schwarzwald, darnit, Schwarzwald), it's unlikely that Krosp served as a prototype for them. Krosp had never been off the castle before meeting Agatha and the old cast page strongly suggested that Krosp was made in between Dr. Dim's lobotomy happy fun brain coring surgery sessions, or at the very least while Dr. Dim was under the Baron's observation. Not much of an opportunity then for him to populate the wilderness of Baden-Württemberg with cute fuzzy living teddy bears. If Dr. Dim does have some sort of relation to the Swartzwalders, they'd have to be pre-Krosp. Confirmed. While it's still not clear who came first, Vapnoople created the Swartwalders and Krosp is the bears' long-awaited ruler. Füst It is also possible to speculate that Füst is an example of a Swartzwalder. He does wear earrings and seems smarter than the average bear. Counter-arguments While Füst, as the companion and pet of Jenka, appears to be considerably more intelligent than an ordinary bear, the Swartzwalders are depicted as walking upright and wearing jewelery(see above). Therefore, it would be reasonable to expect that they also, unlike Füst, but like Krosp, have the power of speech. Also, he has not demonstrated any affinity for pic-a-nic baskets.--Bosda Di'Chi 18:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Gil's Alias So far, the chronicles have not revealed the last name Gil used while in Paris, or for that matter, what Klaus called him, instead of Wulfenbach, while he was raising him. Given the currently popular theory that Klaus' exile by Lucrezia was to Skifander, a hidden city in an apparently tropical locale, possibly in Africa, Klaus may have used the name "Swartzwalder" as an ironic reference to that. Also, as with Dr. Beetle, Dr. Vapnoople may have been a friend of Klaus prior to his unsuccessful act of rebellion, and this could have been a way of acknowledging that as well. Gil used the alias Holzfäller. Category:Mad